I won't ever forget
by akatsukireunites
Summary: Akakuro: Kuroko has just entered Teiko junior high's basketball team. He meets Akashi who is determined to help Kuroko improve his abilities in basketball. Read how their relationship unfolds, and how Akashi slowly changes and drifts away from Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Takes Place During Teiko ARC**

_Before I met him_

_First day of Junior High, April_

It was the first day for Kuroko, at Teiko junior high. As he walked on the school grounds, he looked around him, curiously. Mostly everyone was chattering about which club to join.

No one even noticed him as he walked by. He kept walking, looking around him until a tall, dark boy walked by him and bumped shoulders with him. Kuroko almost fell down, but he quickly caught his feet and stood upright.

"Gomen! I didn't even notice you were there!" he quickly apologized. He gave a Kuroko a hand.

Kuroko just nodded his head and walked past him. He was used to it. People would walk by and never even recognize his presence, unless, of course, he makes an effort to stand out. He noticed, as he looked back, that the boy would probably be perfect for the basketball club. Something Kuroko aimed at joining. He continued on walking toward the school's gym.

***Flashback***

_"Hey Kuroko! When we meet again, let's play basketball together!"_

***End of Flashback***

"Ok, anyone who wants to join the basketball team have to fill out this handout!"

No wonder the Teiko team is famous, it draws a lot of members, Kuroko thought to himself. The basketball court was practically filled with new members. Kuroko was one of the last students in the line already formed in the court. He stood by one student who looked like he was practically jumping from excitement.

Kuroko overheard him speaking.

"Did you hear? The Captain is such a great player! What position are you going for? I want to aim at point-"

The player who was passing the handouts finally reached them and walked passed Kuroko.

"Ok, did I miss anyone?" he asked as he walked back to the front where the coach was standing.

Kuroko stepped forward. "Um, I think you skipped me." Everyone turned their glances toward him, even the chatterbox next to him yelped in surprise.

The player handing out the handouts took an abrupt step back, surprised.

"Oh sorry, kid. I didn't even see you there!" he laughed. He walked toward him, handing him a handout, regarding him.

"Wow, you sure are small!" he laughed again and patted his head.

Kuroko took the handout from him, frowning. He did not like being treated as a little kid, but he didn't say anything.

Someone patted him on his shoulder. He turned around. It was the tall boy he met earlier.

"Hey! I remember you! Are you trying out for the team as well?" he grinned.

Kuroko just stood there, looking at him silently.

"Ah! Gomen, my name is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you! Let's try our best and work hard. " he said, raising his hand.

Kuroko shook, it. "My name is Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko."

One of their senpai's on the basketball team, came toward the middle court and announced, "Alright. Everyone is going to be assigned a number for each team, split up, and start practicing. Your abilities today may determine which segment you will be put in. Let's go!"

Kuroko and Aomine separated to go grab their numbers. As Kuroko walked, he thought how he hoped to be finally noticed today. He will try his absolute best.

***Flashback***

_"Kuroko! Wherever you go, let's hope we meet up in the finals so we can play each other again. Then I can show you much I improved! Let's work hard until then."_

***End of Flashback***

After the new members finally dispersed into their own groups, the coach directed them to begin practicing.

"Play as if you are in a real game, you will be assessed during this time."

Kuroko was standing next to his group who were discussing who will be on whose team, when Kuroko glanced at the group next to him. Aomine was inside that group. They had already begun playing. One of the students passed the ball to his teammate while Aomine quickly intercepted him, and made a layup. The layup and steal happened so quickly the other players had no time to react. Aomine turned around and smiled. Kuroko thought it would be nice to play on his team.

"Hey kid! Focus on the game!" someone from his own team uttered.

"Gomen!"

They were already positioned, ready to begin.

_No mistakes_, thought Kuroko.

The kid who yelled a few moments ago, began dribbling the ball. He quickly made a spin and passed the ball and the other boy made a three. The coach was by then standing next to their group, watching their game. Kuroko, nervously, waited for someone to pass him the ball.

Finally, someone did, but someone already reached him and was marking him. Kuroko tried to push past him, but his defense was too strong. The coach looked on curiously.

One of his teammates came by and shouted, "Pass the ball!"

Kuroko realized that all he can do now is pass the ball, so he did. But the player marking him caught it quickly and rushed to make a dunk. Kuroko just stood there, mouth open, not sure what to think. The coach nodded in approval, but Kuroko knew it wasn't directed at him.

***Flashback***

_"Kuroko! Your passes are too slow! You need to react more quickly!"_

_"Gomen, that guy caught me off surprise."_

_"You always say that, Kuro." he grinned. "You have to react quicker, or is your brain too slow for that?"_

_"Shut up!" _

***End of Flashback***

After practice, Kuroko remained behind with the other new recruits to pick up the balls. Kuroko silently helped, thinking that it was too late for him. He knew his performance today was going to land him in the lowest segment.

A boy his height, with red hair, walked toward Kuroko. Kuroko glanced at him.

"Hello. My name is Akashi Seijuru. I saw you playing today and I'd to ask you a question." he stated, formally.

Kuroko looked at him, was he going to make fun of him? Because he already knew that he barely did anything today.

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose to pass instead of doing a fake to misdirect your opponent and go for the shot?" he asked, directly.

Kuroko just looked at him. _Why?_ He didn't even know himself. However, as he thought about it, he realized that would have been the most reasonable scenario and response he should have taken.

"I..don't..know?" he said out loud. "The opponent made me kinda nervous, and I wasn't thinking." he admitted.

_Excuses._

Akashi just nodded his head. "That would be explainable, emotional pressure can cause one to make quick, often irrational mistakes." He walked away, as if he was satisfied with the rationale he made up.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. Did he just come to lecture him? Wait, was he watching him the whole time he was playing? He didn't even notice him, or anyone, for that matter, watching him.

_Who is he?_

**The Next Day**

Today is the day. Today he will find out which segment he is going to be placed in.

Kuroko walked in school and headed for the gym. There was already a crowd formed in front of the gym where the papers was placed on the walls. Each freshmen's name was placed under each segment.

Kuroko pushed through a couple of students, and bent his head up to try to locate his name. Under the third segment, he found it. There's was no reason for him to get upset, he already expected this to happen. Curiously, he glanced at the first segment paper. There was only four names listed. He noticed that the first one on the list was Aomine. Kuroko thought that Aomine deserved to be placed in the first segment, even though he was a little jealous. He didn't recognize the other two names, but the red-headed boy who talked to him the other day was also on there. The boy who was watching him. He wondered if he could see him play once, since he was good enough to be placed in the first segment.

Afterwards, the coach prompted them to join up with their segments and practice. Kuroko tried to not get in anyone's way and often found himself practicing alone. Every now and then, he would glance at the first segment practicing.

_If only he didn't screw up..._

After practice, Kuroko decided to stay behind and keep practicing. There was an old gym, the one the school doesn't use anymore, he thought. Might as well practice there, that way, no one can interrupt him.

Kuroko went inside and turned on the lights. The old gym was a bit dusty, but it didn't matter. Kuroko grabbed the basketball he brought with him and started dribbling. He was playing for a about a half hour when he noticed that someone was watching him.

Akashi was leaning against the wall by the gym door, staring at him.

How long was he standing there?

"Hello" Kuroko told him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kuroko remembered that Akashi was one of the lucky freshmen who go into the first segment.

"I wanted to practice some more before going home. " Kuroko replied.

" I see."

Akashi walked toward where Kuroko was standing.

"I heard you got into the first segment. Congratulations." Kuroko continued.

Akashi ignored him, " When you want to shoot a basket, you have to bend your knees before releasing the ball. "

Kuroko looked at him, confused.

"I saw you try to make a shot, but your attempting it incorrectly." Akashi explained. "Here, let me show you"

He held his hands out. Kuroko passed him the ball.

"You need to hold the ball like this" he motioned him to come closer to see "and then bend your knees and release."

The ball shot through the hoop, perfectly, before bouncing off to the side.

Akashi went to pick up the ball. Kuroko watched him, thinking how his face, before making the shot, was full of concentration and...and something else_. Confidence_?

He handed Kuroko the ball, "Try to mimic what I just did. " he instructed.

Kuroko took the ball from him, and pictured what he just did in his mind.

_Alright_, how did he hold the ball again? He spun the ball in his hand and bent his knees.

Akashi was staring at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Kuroko released the ball. The ball flew straight over the rim.

" The emotional pressure again. " Akashi sighed.

Kuroko couldn't stand it anymore. Didn't he know that he came here for the purpose to practice alone? He didn't need him as some kind of coach, _lecturing_ him.

"I think that I prefer practicing on my own " Kuroko declared. "That way I won't get 'pressured'."

"I don't think so. " He replied, bluntly. "If you're going to practice incorrectly, then what's the point?"

"Of course, since I made it to the first segment, practice is not necessary!" Kuroko snapped.

He wasn't used to getting angry that quickly, but something about him, a sort of superiority, infuriated him.

Akashi, once again, ignored him. He walked toward him and put his hands on Kuroko's hips.

"You're not bending your knees down enough. And you hesitate before releasing the ball, you need to work on focusing more. " He felt his breath on his neck as he spoke.

Kuroko jumped, surprised how close he was. He moved away from him.

Akashi just stared at him, silently.

"If you have time to complain about your mistakes, you go ahead and do that. But I came here to help you, so will you please cooperate with me?" He looked at Kuroko, questioning.

Why? Why does he want to help _me_? We're not even friends. Did he pity him?

"W...w-why? " he blurted out loud.

Akashi raised his eyebrows. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? We don't even know each other. " He asked, confused.

"It's because I find you interesting. Even though your basketball ability is not so good, you still try to get better. No one notices you, yet you still continue to work hard. It's puzzling. " he admitted.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. It's enough that someone like him, who hardly anyone acknowledges, found him interesting, but he also wanted to help him.

"It's because...a promise." Kuroko tried to explain.

"A promise?" This intrigued him. "To whom?"

"To a friend. We promised one another to work hard so we could play each other's schools in the finals. " Kuroko explained.

_Too late for that_, he thought. That's why he needed this time to practice. He loved basketball. He isn't going to just give up on it.

"Is that right? " Akashi finally said.

Did he...sound displeased?

Kuroko glanced up at the old gym's windows, it was getting dark outside. Akashi noticed him looking up.

"It seems like its getting late. We should go." he said. "If you are coming back to practice again tomorrow, I can help you if you want?"

Kuroko looked at him. Should he tell him no? Yet, he knew that, based on what he taught him earlier, that Akashi was a good teacher and player. This would be good for him.

"That would be great" he replied.

"Excellent. Then I'll see you then. " he replied, satisfied.

***Flashback***

_"Kuro! I have a great idea!"_

_"What is it?" _

_"When we separate, lets give each other something as a symbol of our friendship and our promise."_

_"No thank you. That sounds stupid and girly."_

_"Ah come one Kuroko! It won't be! Here how about you take one of my black wristbands, would that be acceptable?"_

_"I suppose."_

***End of Flashback***

**Note1: **Im trying to stick with what happened in the manga, but its going to slowly swerve off that from now on.

**Note2**: This is my very first fanfiction, so i hope you guys liked it. I'll post 2nd chapter as soon as i can.

**Note3**: Dont worry, you guys will get your smut soon. XD

_Thx for reading! Plz review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

After classes were over, Kuroko headed toward the locker rooms to change. When he walked in, he noticed Aomine was inside sitting on a bench beside where Kuroko's locker was.

"Excuse me, but you are sitting in front on my locker. " Kuroko informed him.

Aomine looked up at him.

"You! You're Kuroko, right? Gomen! " he slid to the end of the bench.

Kuroko silently sat down and opened his locker.

"What segment did you land in?" Aomine asked him, curiously.

Not looking up, Kuroko replied emotionlessly, "The third one."

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought maybe we could have played together."

I bet.

Kuroko ignored him and opened his locker. He took out his basketball shoes and changed into them.

"Akashi told me that you were doing extra practice after school." he suddenly said.

At Akashi's name, Kuroko looked up.

Akashi was talking about him? To the players in the first segment?

"That's good. Maybe one day you'll join us in the first segment" Aomine continued, not noticing Kuroko's change in expression. "Well, I'll see you around." he patted his shoulder before leaving.

Kuroko quickly changed, thinking that he needed to talk to Akashi later.

***Flashback***

_"Do you know when a player really plays his best?"_

_"When?"_

_"When he considers his teammates as family. You could see it plainly on his face, his love for the game."_

_***End Flashback***_

After practice, Kuroko grabbed his basketball and headed toward the old gymnasium. When he walked in, he noticed that Akashi wasn't there yet. Not waiting for him, Kuroko started to shoot some hoops until he came. When he comes, he thought, he'll ask him why did he have to tell eveyone in the first segment about him doing extra practice. He didn't need _them_ to know that he's desperate to get in the first segment.

Suddenly, the gym's door creaked open.

It was Aomine.

_Aomine? What was he doing here?_

"I thought I heard someone in here!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here Kuroko?"

"Practicing." Kuroko replied, quickly. "I...ah..came here to practice a bit more before going home."

Aomine regarded him. "Oh, that's right. Akashi told me you were practicing here." He held his hands out.

"One-on-one?"

Kuroko looked at him, not knowing what to say. He was supposed to wait for Akashi to teach him, but he didn't want to refuse his offer at the same time. Until Akashi comes back, why not?

"Alright. Why not? " he said out loud.

Kuroko passed him the ball and Aomine bent down and began to dribble the ball. Kuroko stood in front of him and tried to block him, but Aomine quickly evaded him and made a two-pointer. Aomine then passed him the ball and Kuroko tried to do what Akashi instructed him yesterday.

Ok, first bend my knees and quickly..._release!_

Aomine stepped closer to him, and easily blocked it.

Kuroko stood there, shocked. He was fast_, too fast_. He glanced at Aomine's face. Aomine had a relaxed expression, as if he wasn't even trying. Kuroko was about to ask him to please play his best and to not go easy on him when he noticed a shadowy figure behind Aomine.

"What is going _on_?"

Akashi was back.

He was standing by the gym's door, looking impassive. Trying not to show any emotion, he looked at the two of them.

Was he...angry?

"Oi! Akashi, is this where you were training him?" Aomine grinned."Gomen, I stole him for a minute and thought I'd play a game with him for a bit."

"A game?" Akashi sneered. "I was planning on teaching how to play basketball before letting him play any 'games'."

"It's not a big deal. You can have him back." Aomine replied, defensively.

"He was already mine to begin with." Akashi shot back.

"Right, right. " Aomine nodded. He glanced at Kuroko, "I'll see you later, Kuroko"

He left without another word.

Kuroko stared at the door where Aomine just walked out.

"Now that he's gone, let's start practicing." Akashi announced.

Kuroko turned around and looked at Akashi. It was like Akashi was pretending Aomine wasn't even here a few moments ago.

At that moment, Kuroko remembered that he wanted to tell Akashi to stop telling everyone about his 'extra' practice time.

"Akashi, I wanted to ask you-" Kuroko began.

Akashi stepped in front of him and placed his forehead against Kuroko's, interrupting him.

"I am going to make myself clear. After practices, I will be the one who will train you. This time will be devoted to _only us_. Not Aomine, not anyone." he whispered, commanding.

Startled, Kuroko could only nod. He forgot what he was going to ask him. All he can think about is how close he was standing to him and how he could feel his breath and his body close to him.

"I hope I made myself clear. " Akashi backed away from Kuroko, taking his heat along with him.

Akashi bent down and grabbed the forgotten basketball on the floor.

"Anyways, let's get started. We already lost some time due to some insignifcant person. "

Kuroko pretended he didn't know who that was.

Akashi began instructing him how to shoot a basket if someone is guarding him. He stood in front of Kuroko and passed him the ball. He ordered him to bend his knees and to try to evade his guarding by breaking through it. Think of a strategy.

Kuroko grabbed the ball with both his hands, palms spread around the ball, and looked at Akashi in the eye. Kuroko started to think of a way he could break through Akashi. Should he quickly step forward and then attempt to make a shot, only to pull a fake and go for a layup instead? Or...

Kuroko decided he should just go with that.

He stepped forward and went for the shot. Akashi stepped closer to him, his hands raised. Kuroko then quickly drew back and went for the fake, when he suddenly felt the ball in his hands disappear. His eyes widened.

Akashi had already blocked it during the time he decided to pull back. His reaction was so quick, Kuroko couldn't register what just happened.

_Huh? How did he do that?_

First Aomine, now even Akashi blocked all his attempts. What was he doing wrong? Kuroko bent his head down, and looked at the ground, disappointed with himself. Should he even be practicing at all? The first segement is full of... _monsters_. It's like they don't need to try or even practice and they already can play so well. Why should someone like him, who hardly has any prescene, try to practice at all? It's not like he was even _close_ to the level of the first segment.

Akashi looked at Kuroko, silently. He didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, Kuroko spoke.

"I...I think that I don't want to do this anymore. " he confessed.

Kuroko would thank Akashi for attempting to help him, but he already knew that he was a lost hope. He didn't want Akashi to waste time for him anymore.

"Are you telling me that you are giving up?" Akashi raised his eyebrows.

Was it _really_ shocking?

"Yes. I did want to practice and improve my skills, but I realized that it's a useless effort. I... played Aomine and he blocked all my shots like it was nothing. And right now, I tried to do what you taught me and even made up a perfect plan, but you also blocked it as if you already saw it coming. I don't think someone like me should even think about trying to get in the first segment..." Kuroko stopped talking.

He didn't want to show Akashi how pathetic he was or start complaining to _him._

"Hmmm. I think that you may be overthinking everything. " he finally said.

"What do you mean by overthinking?"

"You say that you want to give up because you lack the skills, yet you forget one important detail." he explained.

"And that is?"

"Tetsuya. Listen to me. It's not that your playing is horrible, but the fact that you are searching for some kind of place on a team. You want to quickly improve your skills, however, when you come to face with a stronger opponent, its like all your determination and will is crushed."

Akashi walked toward him and grabbed one of his hands. He pulled Kuroko toward him and continued. Kuroko almost tripped.

"If you are desperate to join my team that badly, make use of all your abilites that you possess and find your place on the team."

Kuroko, widening his eyes, looked silently at Akashi.

Wait. Did he just say _my team_?

"Your team?" Kuroko asked, innocently.

"I was moved to a vice-captain postion today." he explained. "If you want to join the first segment, I'll let you, but you have to prove to me that your worth being in the first segment."

But..._how? _What did he mean use my abilities that I already possess and find my place on the team? _What was he implying?_

"O-Ok. " Kuroko could only stutter.

Akashi smiled at him and leaned back. He let go of Kuroko's hand.

"I expect you to think about it tonight, and show me your true strength tommorow."

***Flashback***

_"Hey Kuro. While we were playing the other day, didn't you notice half the team didn't want to pass the ball to you? Man, that made me so mad. "_

_"It's nothing new. I'm practically invisble on the court."_

***End Flashback***

Kuroko walked home silently, after bidding Akashi farewell. _Show me your true strength. What strength?_ How could he land himself in the first segment when he couldn't even make more than half his shots. He couldn't react quickly and anyone who guarded him easily blocked all of his shots.

Kuroko bent his head up and sighed. The stars were out and it was completely dark outside.

He didn't want to disappoint Akashi, but he couldn't think of anything! Why did he have to leave him like that with just a hint? How cruel of him! But, Kuroko realized, that was _just_ like him. He always sounded formal, but always had a hidden motive underneath. His calm, composed face that never gives anything away. Except, maybe, when he got angry at Aomine or when he...he...Kuroko blushed.

Never mind that. He still couldn't figure out what he should do. He can't make shots, or dunk, or stop an opponent, so what _could_ he do? Should he go for point guard? Wait, then everyone's attention would be on him and it would make it twice as hard for him.

_Wait._

Attention? Could...he try to instead draw everyone's attention _away_ from him and assist the team? He doesn't need to make any shots, he could just try to make steals and passes, while the first segment players do all the shooting. A shadow to a light.

_That's it!_

But that would mean that he first needs a "light" for him to shadow and assist.

Kuroko already knew who that would be.

**The Next Day**

Kuroko, feeling excited, rushed straight to the old gym after practice was over. He couldn't wait to tell Akashi about his idea.

He walked in and noticed that Akashi was already inside. He was standing in front of one of the basketball rims, making free throws.

Was he here for some time waiting for him?

"Hello." Kuroko greeted him.

"Hello, Tetsuya. I hope you came up with an answer for me. "

He really gets straight to the point.

"I did."

"Then please enlighten me."

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I was thinking about what you told me yesterday, and I finally reached an answer. Since I can't do dunks, nor make most of my shots, or even stop my opponents, I could instead assist the team by using my low prescence."

"Go on." Akashi uttered.

"I could use my low prescence as a way to draw attention away from me in order to steal balls and make passes. The opposing team won't be able to stop me since I would be pratically invisble to them." Kuroko explained.

"I see. That does sound useful." Akashi admitted. "However, wouldn't this tactic require someone to receive those passes? Someone who would then make all the shots for you?"

"Yes. I already thought that out. Since I would be in the first segment...ah...I think Aomine would be the perfect person. I can see him capable of making all the shots, so he would be the perfect choice. I would be like a shadow to his light, I guess..." Kuroko voice trailed off.

Akashi stalked toward Kuroko and grabbed his shirt. He pulled Kuroko to him and stared into Kuroko's blue pupils.

"I don't like this. " he said, angrily. " I don't like it."

Kuroko mouth gaped open. Caught off guard he cried out, "D-DDon't like what?"

"Do you think I'll allow you to get closer to Aomine, even if your doing it for yourself? Did you consider that maybe I don't want you relying on _him_? I thought I made it clear for you that you belong to ME!?"

Kuroko didn't know how to reply to that.

Akashi, suddenly, grabbed Kuroko's face to his and smashed his lips into Kuroko's, silencing him completely.

Kuroko stood still, shocked. He didn't know what to do. He felt shivers run through his whole body, feeling Akashi's warm lips planted on his. Akashi laid both his hands on Kuroko's hips, edging even closer to him. Kuroko gasped. He felt that time froze entirely and all he could feel is Akashi and the pressure of his lips. His lips were demanding, as if he was inisiting Kuroko to submit to him. Kuroko, unwillingly, gave in. Akashi finally broke away and gazed at Kuroko. Finally, breathing heavily, he muttered, "I do hope you realize that you don't need Aomine _for anything_."

Kuroko could only stammer out a weak, "Y-Yes."

"Good." Akashi placed his forehead against Kuroko's.

What was that look on his face? _Desire? Satisfaction?_

Thrown off guard, Kuroko looked at Akashi helplessly. He couldn't even remember what he wanted to say.

Akashi cleared his throat and finally broke the silence that had slowly made its way between them.

"I think your idea is wonderful, Kuroko. However, your choice of Aomine as your 'light' is something that I strongly disgaree with. Although, I'll let that pass for now." he said, sounding displeased.

Kuroko could only nod.

"I'll speak with the captain and the coach about your idea and urge him to transition you from the third segment to the first." Akashi continued.

Head cleared, Kuroko spoke, "Would that be alright? Don't you want to see me actually use this ability first before putting me in the first segement?"

"That would be obvious. I'll introduce you to the team tomomorrow and have the coach allow us to see your abilities in action. You'll play with us during our practice games."

He drew his head back, taking all his warmth with him.

"I'll see you tomomorrow then Tetsuya." Akashi said before heading toward the door.

Kuroko glanced at his back as he left. _This is it_. He was going to be placed in the first segment. The thing he wanted most is now within his reach and its all thanks to Akashi.

Kuroko smiled in the dark, looking at the door where Akashi just exited.

_Thank you, Akashi._

**Note1:** I tried making this longer than the previous chapter, and hopefully less mistakes as well.

**Note2:** Things get good in this chapter XD Im hoping to tone that a bit more in the next chapter.

**Thx for reading! I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the teacher dismissed his class, Kuroko walked toward the boy's locker rooms to get ready for practice. He laid his hand on his stomach, feeling butterflies fluttering inside. He was looking forward to today's practice this morning, but now he felt nervous. He was going to practice with the _first segment_. He couldn't make any mistakes, not this time. He was going to prove to Akashi and the first segment players that he is worth joining them. Kuroko had spent all his time yesterday doing nothing but practicing. He felt both excited and scared at the same time.

Focus. _Focus!, _Kuroko repeatedly thought to himself.

He walked in the locker room and headed toward his locker, changed, and walked to the basketball court, joining the others. He was standing next to one of the third segment players when he noticed the Coach walking toward him.

"Tetsuya Kuroko. " he called. "Please join the first segment players on the other side of the court today for practice."

Everyone turned to look at him, shocked.

_What is the coach talking about?_

_Him? He hardly plays, why is he joining the first segment players?_

_Why him?_

Ignoring their whispering, Kuroko walked toward the other side of the court. As he drew near, he saw Akashi standing on the side, beside their captain. He was staring at him, silently.

The Coach came by and stood next to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked away from Akashi.

"Akashi told me yesterday about the situation. He believes that you have something to offer to the starters that would be invaluable. Although I am little skeptical on what you _can_ offer to us that we already don't have, I am still willing to let you show it to us today."

Kuroko nodded.

"Alright." the Coach continued, " I'll introduce you first to our starters. First, our power forward, Aomine Daiki. And our small forward, Kise Ryota. He joined us not too long ago." Coach pointed at him

Kise stepped forward. He was tall, with blond hair. His appearance made him seem almost model-like. An obvious pretty boy.

"I heard about you from Aominicchi. Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!"

Kurokocchi?

"Um, my name is Kuroko. " Kuroko clarified.

"Gomen! But I like to add -occhi to those I respect," he explained, grinning.

Kuroko frowned, that still doesn't mean he liked being called that.

"And over here, is our shooting guard, Shintaro Midorima. He has a weird obsession with lucky items which I try very hard to overlook."

Standing beside Kise, Midorima pushed up his glasses. "It isn't an obsession, I have to make sure that when I'm playing even my zodiac is on my side. It helps-"

The Coach ignored him, "Over here...

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"...we have our center, Atsushi Murasakibara. He is a little on the slow side, but we keep him for his skills," the Coach teased.

Kuroko looked at him. He was huge, too tall for a regular junior high student. Murasakibara had a bag of junk food that he was chowing on.

"Heyyyyy, that's kinda harsh, Coach." he drawled.

The Coach also ignored him and moved on to Akashi, who moved to the side during the introductions. He was standing silently, watching them.

"And here, who you may already know, is our Akashi Seijurou. He is one of our best point guards." Coach praised.

"Coach, I suggest we start practicing already. "Akashi reminded him.

"Ah, yes, of course! Alright, the Captain will sit out today, and Kuroko you will be taking his place. One game. Show us what you got."

The starters started walking toward the court with Kuroko trailing behind them. This is it, no mistakes. He still felt nervous, though. _Get it together_, Kuroko. He punched his stomach, quietly.

Akashi noticing his silent punch, slowed down for Kuroko until they were walking side by side.

"Nervous? " he asked him.

"A bit. " Kuroko admitted.

"Don't be. " he comforted him. " Just remember what I taught you and stay focused. Don't let our strength intimidate you. Just work on playing your own position."

He's right. Of course he was. Kuroko shouldn't be thinking about making mistakes, he should just focus on his ability.

Kuroko smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

Akashi taken aback by the smile, nodded quickly at him and picked up his pace.

Wait, did he say something wrong?

"Ok, one quick game. The starters and Kuroko will be playing against the second segment players. Let's get started." the Captain ordered.

The game had started.

Kuroko stood on the side of the court, in position. He already predicted what was going to happen. The second segment players are going to focus their play on marking Aomine and stopping him. They knew that he was too fast and too risky not to mark. Each starter already had a player marking them, with Aomine having two. No one even bothered marking Kuroko.

They were underestimating him.

The ball was already in play and was being passed around. Kuroko waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. He waited...

Suddenly the ball shot in front of him. One of the Seconds were trying to pass over Kise. Kuroko quickly stepped in front of the ball's path and changed the ball's direction toward where Aomine was standing. Aomine seeing the ball coming to him, quickly caught it and pushed passed the two Seconds and scored.

Success.

After the game was over, Aomine walked toward Kuroko. The game ended 67-12, with Aomine making 33 points. Every time the ball was in play, Kuroko patiently watched and used his ability to changed the ball's direction toward Aomine. And each time he did, Aomine scored.

"I think you and me, Kuroko, make a great team." he held out his hand and Kuroko fist-bumped it.

Akashi was standing behind them watching their little celebration. Kuroko, unaware of his presence, continued to chat with Aomine.

The Coach called for them to huddle close to him. He had an announcement to make.

"Alright, after discussing this with our Captain, there is a change that I like to announce. Starting today, Tetsuya Kuroko will be moving to the first segment as a official starter. His performance proved esse-"

His voice drained away as Kuroko, frozen, tried to comprehend what he just said.

He made it into the first segment? He couldn't fathom what the Coach just said. He really did it?! Finally, his abilities was being acknowledged. Now he could keep the promise he made to his childhood friend.

"Kuroko... _Kuroko_!"

Kuroko snapped back into reality and looked up.

"Ah, yes?" he looked around.

Akashi had both his hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Everyone is leaving for the day. What are you still doing?" he asked.

That's right. Although he couldn't remember clearly, but the Coach dismissed them after announcing his transition to the first segment to the team. He was still in shock. Kuroko was actually going to the finals along with Teiko's team and face off his friend. He couldn't wait to text him and tell him. He should tell Akashi about his childhood friend, he would be proud of him. Its not like he wanted him to praise him, but he felt like he should tell him since he already mentioned the promise and after everything he did for him. Then, Akash would really know why he was so desperate to join the first segment.

"Akashi, can I tell you something?" Kuroko asked.

"Finally snapped back? What is it?" he released his shoulders.

"I'd like to tell you about my friend. And...maybe help me fulfill my promise to him. " Kuroko said, slowly adding the last part.

"Are you referring to the boy you told me about before?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"His name is Shigehiro Ogiwara. We used to play basketball with each other everyday. But when we got separated, we agreed on meeting up at our school's finals and work hard to hopefully play each other again. This is the token for our friendship and agreement. " Kuroko touched his black wristband.

Akashi looked at his wristband. He stepped toward him and snatched it off his arm, before Kuroko even knew what he was doing. Bringing it in front of his eyes, Akashi examined it. He began to twirl it around one of his fingers.

Kuroko, surprised, pleaded "Excuse me, but i don't like taking it off my arm. Can you please return it to me?"

"For what? You don't really need this." he smirked.

"Yes, I do. My friend gave it to me, and I'd like to keep it in my possession." Kuroko reached out to take it from him.

Akashi dodged him and stepped further back. Kuroko wasn't going to let him have his way. He knew that Akashi often became too arrogant and didn't listen to him, but not this time. He wasn't going to let him take what was important to him.

Kuroko furiously went after his wristband, arms extended, until Akashi stopped in his tracks. Kuroko blindly ran into him. Akashi swiftly wrapped his arms around Kuroko and grabbed his head and situated it between his two hands. He pulled Kuroko to him, planting his lips onto his. Akashi poured everything into that kiss, his fingers digging into Kuroko's hair. Chills spread across Kuroko's body as he felt Akashi's hot, radiating body against his. Kuroko tried to pry his fingers and body away from him, but Akashi pulled him back, tightly.

Kuroko knew that this was wrong. They shouldn't be doing..._this. _

_Stop._

Akashi noticing his conflicted eyes, paused and lifted Kuroko's chin.

"Is this too much?" he asked, huskily. His eyes were half-open, bursting with lust and need.

Yes.

"N-No." Kuroko squeezed out, astounding himself.

_Why did he say that?_

Pulling Kuroko once again to him, Akashi laid both his hands around Kuroko's hips and kissed him passionately.

Akashi placed his lips on top of his, then removed them. Then again, and again, teasing him, with greater pressure each time.

Kuroko, breathing heavily, felt a tightening in his chest. A mysterious warmth was filling his chest, unfamilair to him.

Akashi finally paused, his face still leaning toward Kuroko. He could feel his hot breath blowing against his face. With his lips still on top of Kuroko's, he whispered,"I don't mind helping you fulfilling your promise to that friend of your's, however, I have one condition."

Kuroko was locked in Akashi's embrace. He was holding him, gently. He couldn't even move away from him, or _even let himself to._

"What condition?" he choked out.

"I want you to remember that it was I who discovered your power, therefore you belong to me. And I'll be making sure your 'friend' will know that." Akashi said, moving away from Kuroko, freeing him from his embrace.

Kuroko felt like something that was always a part of him was taken away.

Akashi threw Kuroko his wristband. He barely caught it, still feeling numb from their embrace.

"We have a game coming up soon, so make sure your on time for practice," he was back to his usual, formal self.

Kuroko nodded, still in shock.

Akashi looked at Kuroko. He paused, as if he was going to say something else, shook his head, and walked out, leaving Kuroko behind with his fingertips lingering on his lips.

***Flashback***

_"Kuroko, your too quiet, why don't you talk more?"_

_"I have nothing to say, so why should I?"_

_"Then can you at least talk to me more?"_

***End Flashback***

**The Next Day**

The bell rang.

Finally, classes were over. Kuroko walked quickly to get ready for practice. Today's practice was going to be a bit different for Kuroko since he was going to practice along with the starters. He knew that the starters practice was more extensive than the other segment players. Even though he was happy about making it to the first segment, this made him groan.

Kuroko walked in, after quickly changing, onto the basketball court and joined the first segment players. He was standing waiting for instructions for the day when he noticed that Aomine wasn't there. They were supposed to practice together today and try to work on their teamwork since the Coach said that their play will revolve around them. But he wasn't there. Looking around, he saw Kise and the others standing on the side also waiting for instructions. They were chatting about something important it seemed to Kuroko, since they all had a surprised look on their faces. Kuroko walked up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Ah Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted him. "Haven't you heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"The Captain is having family problems. He is right now talking to the Coach about giving up his position as captain to Akashi."

_Akashi?_

_"_Akashi is going to be captain?" he asked, shocked.

Midorima, standing next to Kise, holding statue resembling a bear, replied, "That's right. It is normal for the vice-captain to take the captain's place if he steps down."

He was right, but Kuroko still couldn't believe it. Akashi was still a first-year student, so this must be something great for him. He was going to congratulate him later.

At that moment, the Coach walked in with Akashi trailing behind him.

"Alright! Due to some unforeseen circumstances, our new Captain will be Akashi. He will be taking over starting today." the Coach announced.

Several students started to clapping, while others came up to congratulate him. Kuroko wanted to go up to him and give him his congrats, but decided that he would probably be trampled on so he will do it later.

"Alright, alright! Break over, let's get back to practice. I need the first segment players to work on building stamina by running some laps. First and Second segment players, you guys are going to be split up in groups and play some practice games. Let's go!" Akashi ordered.

Everyone started to disperse. Akashi stood, looking around, like he was searching for someone.

"Where's Aomine?" he asked.

Murasakibara standing nearby replied, "Daiki? He didn't come today."

"Why not?"

"He said something about not needing to practice anymore."

"Regardless how good he is, as a member of this team, he is required to attend all practices."

Kuroko suddenly recalled that lately, Aomine smiled less when playing during their practice games. It was like Aomine didn't enjoy basketball as much anymore.

Mursakibara continued,"Actually I was going to ask the Captain that I prefer not going to practices anymore. There's no point..."

"What did you just say?"

"In fact, I'm not going to practice anymore. I always crush my opponents easily, and if we win games there should be no problem then anyways, right?"

Akashi was seething with anger. Kuroko knew that Akashi hated being disobeyed, especially when things weren't going his way. A crowd gathered around them, suddenly, overhearing their conversation.

Murasakibara continued, ignoring Akashi's emanating anger, "Besides, now that your Captain, I don't want to follow someone who is weaker than me."

That was the last snap. Akashi stalked toward Murasakibara.

"If you actually think that, then right now lets play one-on-one. Whoever scores the first four points wins. If I win, you have to agree to come to practice everyday. If I lose, you can do whatever you like!"

Silence.

Kuroko was shocked, but he wasn't the only one.

_Is the Captain being serious?_

_One-on-one? _

_What's going on?_

"Fine." Murasakibara agreed.

They walked toward one of the basketball rims, and stood on the center line. Agreeing that Akashi will start first, Murasakibara stood in front of him, in ready position.

Kuroko couldn't believe this was happening. Akashi going against their center? He was twice Akashi's height!

Staring Murasakibara in the eye, Akashi bent his knees and released the ball in a perfect angle.

Murasakibara blocked it easily.

He tried again.

Blocked

Again and again.

On the last try, Murasakibara grinned at him, "One last try."

Akashi suddenly froze. Kuroko looked at him, he was staring out, looking nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Was he going to give up?

As everyone around Kuroko egged Akashi on and yelled out support, only Kuroko noticed Akashi's quick change in expression.

He went from a calm composed, to sudden realization that he was actually going to _lose. That he was going to face defeat for the first time._

Suddenly, Akashi's back arched up straight, as if something just struck him hard.

Akashi bounced the ball once, and shot it past Murasakibara, pushing Murasakibara's palms back. Murasakibara staggered back from the impact and the ball went in the hoop.

Kuroko was holding his breath during the entire scene. He exhaled.

The next three shots, Akashi made them all, without faltering.

The players that were gathering around cheered for Akashi. Akashi held his hand up, signaling them to quiet down.

"I changed my mind. Mursakibara you don't have to come to practice if you like. As long as you attend our games, then it's ok with me."

Shocked, Murasakibara replied hastily, "No, no. You won, I'll come to practice. I underestimated you Aka-chin. I don't care about this anymore."

"But that's not my whole point. I don't care much for policies or rules anymore. What really matters is winning. As long as we win our games, I'm fine with some of us slacking. I am going to overlook Aomine's actions. I noticed lately that our starters are beginning to go through some kind of change. Our skills are developing too fast. Therefore, as long as we keep our mindset focused on winning, I am willing to cooperate with you guys."

The players were silent.

Something was wrong. Kuroko knew that Akashi wasn't that lax enough. He was strict, and enjoyed things going his away.

What is happening? To Akashi?

"Having said that," Akashi continued, "Let's resume practice since we just wasted some time."

The players returned to practice, without any objections.

Kuroko remained standing where he was. Something happened to Akashi while he was facing Murasakibara, it was like something shot through him, possessing him. Kuroko knew that his change in expression and attitude wasn't just anything. Something was wrong with Akashi.

Akashi noticing Kuroko standing, came over to him.

"Kuroko, what are you doing? Get back to practice!"

Kuroko stared at Akashi. He was inspecting him to see if there was any change.

His eyes. They looked like they were tearing into his soul, searching.

Feeling frightened, he nodded and scurried away.

He was afraid of Akashi? No, it wasn't that. He was mainly afraid how Akashi was drifting away from him, changing into a completely different person he couldn't recognize.

After practice, Kuroko stayed behind to confront Akashi. He convinced himself to face him and ask him directly what happened. He couldn't just leave for the day without knowing.

The players were departing from the side door that led to the back of the school. Kuroko spotted Akashi walking beside Midorima. They were getting ready to walk out when Kuroko stood before them.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko ignored him.

"I need to talk to you, Akashi."

"Later, I have something important to talk to Akashi about, can you ask him later? Come on, Akashi." Midorima started to lead Akashi out the door.

Kuroko blocked them, standing firmly.

_"Please."_

"I told you-" Midorima began.

"It's fine Shintaro."

"But-"

"I'll catch up to you later."

Midorima stormed off, leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you need from me, Kuroko?"

"Are you Akashi?" Kuroko asked, directly.

"What?"

_"I'm asking you, are you Akashi?"_

"Of course I am. Why are you asking me that question?"

Kuroko, not convinced, walked straight up to Akashi, and looked him in the eye.

"I don't believe you. The Akashi I know wouldn't have did what you did today. He is more strict, follows orders, and isn't obsessed with winning only. "

Akashi smiled, "But you see Kuroko, that is _who I am_. I am absolute. I don't lose, not ever. What I did today was no different than what I usually do. I chose the perfect strategy in order to guarantee our place in the finals. So I don't understand what you are trying to say, weren't you eager to join that friend of yours in the finals?"

He was. But not this way. First, Aomine, now Akashi. It seems like enjoying basketball and working as a team was no longer part of the agenda. If they were going to focus only on crushing their opponents and think of nothing else, then what's the point of playing as a team at all?

"That's true. But I don't want us to go to the finals that way. I think we should focus as a team-"

"A team? If the team isn't capable enough to go to the finals, then I'm not waiting for them. The best strategy is to crush our opponents and swiftly win our games and take the championship. There isn't time for playing "team" ."

What was he talking about? Everything he was saying was wrong. Kuroko couldn't believe it, this isn't the Akashi he knew. _Who is he?_

Kuroko stared at his feet, sadly. The team was collapsing. Aomine isn't coming to practice anymore and Kuroko can't play if he doesn't have his "light". Midorima and the others are starting to buy in Akashi's idea of a 'team'. Murasakibara is slowly losing interest in basketball...

Akashi wrapped his fingers around Kuroko's chin and pulled his face up.

"Why do you look upset?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi. No. Not Akashi. He looked at this person who took over his Akashi he knew.

"Because I know things are going to go downhill from hereon. How can i be happy that the team is nothing but a bunch of individuals pursuing their own interests. Teamwork doesn't qualify anymore. And now...even Akashi is gone." he whimpered.

Akashi removed his fingers stepped back to look at Kuroko.

"What do you mean, TET-SU-YA?" he raised his hand and laid it on his chest, "Of course I'm Akashi. It's me, Akashi Seijirou!" his frightening smile plastered all over his face.

Horrified, Kuroko stepped back.

Suddenly, they heard the side door of the gym spring open.

"Akashi! What are you still doing here? As the new vice-captain, do you think I am going to do everything? We have to get ready for our game tomorrow!" Midorima complained.

Akashi, slowly switching his gaze from Kuroko, looked at Midorima.

"Of course I wouldn't do that to you, Shintaro. Let's go."

Akashi followed Midorima out the door, without even looking back.

Before exiting, he stopped in his tracks, and turned around only to inform Kuroko, "It seems our first game tomorrow is your friend's school. How lucky for you."

He walked out.

Kuroko felt all the tightening in his chest gave away. It was like he was locked in an airless room the whole time, and suddenly a gust of air blew in.

Why was this happening? _Why now? _He was finally going to reunite with his friend, but why did he feel so sad? Shouldn't he be happy?

All Kuroko wanted was to play and enjoy basketball. All he wanted was to go to the finals, as a team. He didn't want this. Kuroko knelt down and sat on the ground, his arms wrapped around his face.

It's too late, _Akashi is gone. _

_Too late._

For once in his life, Kuroko hated basketball.

**Note1**: This chapter was longer than the first two, i think each chapter is going to keep getting longer from hereon.

**Note2**: Oh the angst is slowly creeping its way =DD

**Note3:** I think i might end this by chapter 5, so plz read till the end!

_Thanks for reading! Please Review! I'll post the next chapter soon as I can!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kuroko woke up, dazed and tired. He stayed up last night repeating yesterday's events over and over in his head. No matter how many times he tried to figure out what really happened, he drew up blank. Akashi's petrified smile kept replaying in his head causing him to drop all of his attempts on trying to think at all.

_Great_, Kuroko thought. Its their first game today, against his childhood friend nonetheless, and he felt exhausted _and_ drowsy.

***Flashback***

_"Kuroko, what's your number?"_

_"What do you need it for?"_

_"How the hell am I going to communicate with you when we separate? Dumbass!"_

***End Flashback***

After a seemingly endless day at school, Kuroko trudged toward the gym. This time he wasn't nervous nor excited like he was when he first played with the first segment players. He just felt..._nothing._

Stepping inside the gym, he noticed that the players were getting ready to leave and head toward Meiko Junior High. The school of his friend, Ogiwara.

Kuroko went quickly to change and joined the others to board on the school bus. He didn't see any of the starters so far, nor did he want to. They only cared about their individual skills and Kuroko didn't want to associate himself with them anymore. The basketball he believed in and loved to play wasn't the basketball they played.

Kuroko sat on the bus, alone. He was looking out the window when he felt someone sit next to him, brushing his shoulders.

It was Aomine.

"Hey Kuroko. Whatcha doing here sitting by yourself?"

"I was siting here because this is the vehicle that we are leaving in." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"No, shit." Aomine sighed and laid his head back.

Kuroko sneaked glances at him. He looked cool and composed, not worried about today's game at all. Let alone that fact that he actually came for once on time for their game.

At that moment, Kuroko spotted the rest of the starters approaching the bus, with their Coach trailing behind them. Did they have a meeting beforehand? Should he have attended?

Kuroko pushed that thought away. If it was significant, they would have came for him and Aomine.

Boarding the bus, they passed Aomine and Kuroko. Kuroko noticed that Akashi was walking, his gaze focused on him.

Akashi's terrifying smile reappeared in his head, as he quickly looked away from him.

Akashi, looking confused, shrugged and kept walking toward the end of the bus.

The bus started. They were on their way.

When they finally reached Meiko Junior High, the bus stopped at the corner of the street and they started filing out. The players lined up in front of the school. The school wasn't large, comparable to Teiko, Kuroko noticed as he looked around the campus. This is the place where Ogiwara went to school.

The Coach exiting the bus last, walked toward the boys. He announced that he had news with him that he wanted to share with them.

"Alright! Gather up." he ordered. "We have a small problem. It seems like we came here a bit too early. So-"

"Can we go exploring?" one of the first years asked.

Couple of his friends around him started giggling.

"Very funny. You can go exploring like little idiots , if you like." Coach, replied sarcastically. "Just stay on campus, so we can regroup quickly when its time for the game. Dismissed."

Kuroko didn't know where to go. He decided he should just go back on the bus and wait there. Heading back, he heard something vibrate.

It was his phone. He had a text message. Kuroko pulled it out.

It was from Ogiwara.

He went to the bus and sat down. There was no one inside, happy, he opened his friend's message eagerly.

_Yo Kuroko! Its been a long time!_

_Just wanted to text you and tell you i'm exicited for today's game. I can't wait to compete against you and your school's team. I want to show you how much I improved, so you better watch out because I'm not gonna go easy on you!_

_Until then, Ogiwara, your buddy._

Kuroko smiled. He never changes, always so easy going.

A shadow loomed over him. Kuroko looked up, startled.

It was Akashi. He didn't even hear him coming onto the bus.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked, looking at Kuroko's phone in his hands.

"I came here to sit down until its time for the game."

"I see. Who were you calling?"

"No one." Kuroko placed his phone on his pocket.

Akashi stared at him, finally he spoke, "I thought that since we were at your friend's school, you'd visit him right now."

He was right. He should have just did that. Clearly, he preferred it over talking to him right now.

"I don't want to interupt him right now when he is with his team. Besides..." he trailed off.

"Besides...what?"

Kuroko didn't say anything.

Akashi fumed, "It seems to me that you are trying to ignore me, you haven't spoke to me since yesterday. You even ignored me when I came on the bus."

That's right. He didn't want to talk to him. Not now, nor later.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kuroko lied.

"Yes, you plainly do."

Akashi snatched Kuroko by his shirt and pulled him toward him.

"Don't mess with me, Kuroko! You think you can just ignore me? After what we've been through together?!" he warned.

Pushed to the edge, Kuroko pushed him away from him.

"I don't need this from you! I am fully aware that I've been ignoring you. And I will continue to do so until the real Akashi comes back!"

Akashi froze. Slowly, he smirked.

"Is that the reason why?" he laughed. " Gosh, why are you so..._so stubborn?"_

He reached down and pulled Kuroko to him. Laying his forehead on his, a sly smile spread across his face.

"Then I'll prove it to you that I am Akashi" he whispered softly.

Dipping his chin, he pressed his lips against Kuroko's lips. He was crushing against him, his hands like fire gliding across his body. Kuroko gasped, his feet buckling under him. He collapsed on the bus seat.

Akashi not caring, situated himself on top of Kuroko, his knees on either side of him. One of his hand were planted right next to Kuroko's head, while the other one was caressing his cheek.

Swooping in for another kiss, Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko's. Teasing him he softly bit his lip, causing Kuroko to jump. He brought his hands down, sliding it on Kuroko's chest, breathing heavily. Kuroko, whose arms were at his side the whole time, involuntarily clutched one of Akashi's arm. Moaning softly, Akashi delivered another passionate kiss, this time forcing his tongue in Kuroko's mouth, tasting him.

Kuroko groaned.

He shouldn't allow Akashi to forcefully tempt him into submission. But this feeling was just so... _so familiar._... it reminded him of the real Akashi.

_No. _Kuroko collected his thoughts. _This isn't Akashi, no matter how convincing his feel, touch, his...__**No.**_

Kuroko hastily pushed Akashi away from him, _hard_.

Akashi, surprised and shocked, stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Everything and nothing.

"We can't do this. I'm sorry." Kuroko bit his lip.

Building himself enough courage, he gently removed Akashi's hands from around him and stood up.

Akashi stood up awkwardly. They were silent for a moment, a silence that grew more and more uncomfortable by the second, until they heard someone coming.

It was Midorima.

"Hey! This is where you were Akashi! Come on, the Coach is calling us. The starters need to see the Coach before going out on the court, remember?" he called.

Akashi turned toward him, "That's right. You go on ahead, I'll follow shortly."

Midorima nodded, and looked at Kuroko.

"Too bad you are not going to be joining us today." he said before leaving, taking his weird puppet that he was holding.

_Huh?_

"What does he mean I'm not playing?" Kuroko asked Akashi, bewildered.

"It means exactly what he said. After talking to the Coach, we decided that we do not require your skills today."

"What do you mean? I have to play this game! You know how important it is to me!" Kuroko cried.

"_Regardless_, in order for us to defeat our opponent today, we decided to play our best from the very start. Therefore, we can't have you playing this game today" he added.

He waited for this opportunity to play against his friend. And it came finally, only for it to escape from his hands?

"I don't understand, why?" he asked hopelessly. He was mainly asking that question to himself, but Akashi answered.

"You can still watch the game. Besides, aren't you going to meet up with him after the game?" he said, eyes darting away from Kuroko.

Was he..._jealous? _No, it can't be.

"Even so..."

Akashi looked at Kuroko, inspecting his face.

"I'm sorry Kuroko, but its what's best for the team." he lifted his hand and laid it on Kuroko's cheek before exiting the bus.

Kuroko sank into his seat, exhaling.

After a while, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Ogiwara.

_Gomen, but I am not participating in today's game. _

_Please play your hardest without me. _

_Maybe next time we can play each other. _

_I hope._

**Later**

After sitting in the bus for a short while, Kuroko walked toward the gym, where the game was being held. He decided to join the crowd instead of his team to watch the game. Reaching the bleachers, he stood by a couple of kids who also came to watch the game.

After glancing at the score, Kuroko face transformed into a shocked, painful expression.

Teiko 68 - Meiko 0

They weren't beating them, they were _destroying_ them. Kuroko could tell that they weren't holding anything back.

_"...we decided to play our best from the very start. "_

Akashi wasn't kidding. Even the crowd was riled up by this game. Those who came to watch Meiko switched bases and started to cheer for Teiko. _This is crazy._

Kuroko couldn't watch an longer. He wanted to run away and never look back. But he couldn't move his feet. It was like he was glued to the ground.

Suddenly, he noticed Ogiwara on the court. He was dribbling the ball.

Kuroko leaned forward to get a better look.

Not long afterwards, Aomine came swiftly toward Ogiwara and stole the ball and shot a two-pointer. The game was nearing its end, and even though Meiko was losing by a large margin, Kuroko could tell they were still trying. However, despite their efforts, Teiko kept stealing the ball from them again and again. Out of nowhere, surprising everyone on the court and the crowd, Murasakibara under the hoop, shot the ball in Meiko's own rim, giving them a point.

They were mocking them! Not even taking in account that they were playing basketball as a team and that they we trying their hardest till the end, but they still were scoffing all their efforts.

_Why?_

The buzzer rang. The game ended.

Kuroko ran toward where the Meiko players were exiting, heading toward their school's locker room. Kuroko looked around to find Ogiwara. Finally, he noticed him walking, with his head hanging low.

He walked up to him.

"Ogiwara, it's good to see you..." he began.

Ogiwara raised his head," Kuroko, oh. Its you. I heard about why you couldn't play today, that's too bad."

His voice was empty, impassive.

"Yea, I wanted to." he didn't know what else to say. "Um-"

"It's ok, Kuroko. You don't have to say anything. I know we were defeated today like it was nothing. It was good timing too, I was planning on quitting the team anyways."

"What? But you can't! You love basketball! Ogiwara..."

"Even so, I...its just that even though we were trying so hard today, they defeated us like we were nothing but roaches for them to step on. I don't think I can play basketball anymore, to be honest. I feel humiliated, I can't stand going out there and keep recalling what happened today."

Kuroko felt horrible. This isn't the Ogiwara he left back home or saw the last time. It was like his will was crushed.

Ogiwara pulled his black wristband from his wrist. Kuroko watched him, silently.

"Kuroko, promise me you won't ever give up on basketball even though I am. " he handed Kuroko the wristband.

Kuroko wordlessly took it from him. He knew he couldn't convince him to stay on the team. It was too late. Ogiwara's face displayed how serious he was and how worn-out he felt.

Kuroko feeling defeated replied, "I promise."

**Note1**: Oh, man this chapter was kinda depressing...sorry about that! hehe

**Note2**: Next chapter is the final one!

**Note3:** This chapter was a little short than the other two, but it did get the point across :)

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of heading back with his teammates on the bus, Kuroko decided to walk home alone. He didn't even want to be in the same bus with them, nevertheless, the same _team_. He already already made up his mind that he was going to quit. However, he was still going to keep his promise to Ogiwara and continue playing basketball, just not with Teiko.

After bidding Ogiwara farewell, Kuroko overheard many of the attendants of the game rambling how Teiko's team is unbeatable and that they are this generation's_ miracles_. Kuroko couldn't believe how they were _actually_ praising them and their style of basketball. They played for their own individual interests, and cared only about moving forward and winning. Over all that, they left each of their opponents wills' crushed and stepped all over.

Kuroko thought he will break the news to Akashi tomorrow since he was the captain of the team. He knew that the 'other' Akashi will probably refuse to let him go, but he didn't care. He isn't going to let him take control of him this time. But he knew that before he leaves, Kuroko wanted to tell him something, a promise that he made for himself and to him.

**The Next Day**

Walking toward the Coach's office, Kuroko decided to inform the Coach first about his plan to quit the team. He knew he was going to try to convince him to say, but he already settled on quitting. There's nothing that was going to change his mind. Kuroko was trying to think up of an excuse to tell the Coach _why_ he was quitting, when he heard the Coach talking to someone inside. He stopped outside the door and listened.

"Rakuzan, huh? I heard it is a prestigious school with a impressive basketball program. That's a great choice."

Rakuzan? Who was he talking to? Kuroko was about to open the door and walk in when a familiar voice made him halt.

"My father recommended me it. He believes the school is ranked high enough for me to attend. " Akashi said, halfheartedly.

Kuroko frowned, did he not want to go to Rakuzan? Maybe it's because his father is forcing him to? Now that he was thinking about it, Kuroko really didn't know much about Akashi. Akashi always either talked about Kuroko, the team, or just basketball in general. They never had a talk about themselves, specifically. This thought made Kuroko feel upset that he was going to leave Akashi, not knowing much about him.

But it was too late for that, he was already made up his mind and he was going to follow through.

"Your father must be worried about your future, isn't that good to know! Well, I hope wherever you go, you continue your basketball career."

"I will. "

Kuroko heard footsteps, heading toward the door. He quickly moved out of the way, and headed the other direction. He didn't want him to know he was overhearing their conversation inside. Kuroko knew if he would talk to Akashi right now, memories of last night would resurface and he wouldn't be able to stay composed.

He would talk to Akashi later, after practice. For now, he'll just have to tell the Coach about him quitting sometime else.

After changing in the locker rooms, Kuroko opened the gym's door where the others were practicing. Today they were running laps around the gym instead of their usual exercises at the beginning of each practice. Kuroko joined the others and started jogging.

As usual, he was the last one, with many players overlapping him. And as usual, he was running alone, since no one had the patience to run aside with him.

He didn't mind that at all.

As he was making a left turn, Kise and Midorima who were behind him, slowed down and were talking to each other. Kuroko tried to ignore them, but couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"When's our next game?" Kise asked.

"In two days, then we head to the finals."

"Yes! Then we are finally done with basketball this year, I need time off for my modeling. Say, Midoriichi, do you know what school you're going to after this year? Akashi was telling us about how we should try going to different schools."

"I am still thinking about it." he pushed up his glasses.

How could they talk in such a carefree manner? Of course they wouldn't care. Yesterday's game was no less important that any other game they play. But that game was important to Kuroko. They already forgot about yesterday's game, already convinced that they were going to the finals. There wasn't even a shred of doubt that they weren't going to make it.

At that moment, Akashi walked in with the Coach. The Coach announced that it was time to get back to playing practice games.

Kuroko was playing with a couple of third segment players, when he saw Akashi standing on the side watching everyone playing. He noticed that he did that a lot. Observing the team, that is.

He dropped the ball he was holding and walked toward him.

"Akashi, I need a favor from you, " he began.

"What is it?"

"After practice, can I please have a word with you? I was going to tell the coach about it first, but I decided to tell you instead."

Akashi, looking now interested, replied "Alright."

_And then it's all finally over._

**After Practice**

As the team was departing and getting ready to go home, Kuroko walked to one of the bleachers and sat. He felt somewhat nervous, but fully intent on getting this over with.

Murasakibara trudged toward Kuroko, looking at him.

Thinking he wanted something, Kuroko stood up, only to regret doing so later.

Murasakibara grabbed a bag of chips he had hid beside the bleachers and walked away, opening the bag. Kuroko could hear his munching until he walked out of the gym, without any word to Kuroko.

Kuroko, sat alone on the gym for a while, lost in his thoughts, waiting for Akashi. _This was it. _He was going to tell him that he was going to quit and...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Kuroko looked up, frantically.

Akashi was standing by the gym door. He walked toward Kuroko and sat beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko began, "Akashi, I have been thinking since our last...game, and I came up with a resolution. "

Akashi was staring out in space in front of him, "And what did you come up with?"

"I... I want to quit the team."

Silence.

Finally he shifted his head toward Kuroko, his eyes cold.

"What do you mean you're quitting? We are about to reach the finals, and you just want to jump ship?"

"Reaching the finals or not. That doesn't matter to me. What-"

"THEN WHAT DOES?!" he roared.

Kuroko, startled, stopped talking.

This wasn't going to be easy. A Captain who cares nothing but winning and manipulating his players to overcome their opponents, isn't just going to allow Kuroko to just quit. But he wasn't going to let him stop him, or even _convince_ him otherwise. Not this time.

"What matters to me is that you destroyed my friend's dream and love for basketball! What matters to me is that we don't play as a team anymore! What matters to me is that you guys don't take in account of your opponents feelings or their efforts! What matters to me is that this team turned into a winning-obsessed team who only care about themselves! What matters to me is that you fully supporting the fact that this team is falling apart, and you don't even CARE! But you want to really know what _really _matters to me? _IT'S YOU, AKASHI!" _Kuroko had never felt more frustrated, angry, and confused at the same time. He wanted to shout out all his stress, his anxiety, his anger at Akashi and free himself. He wanted to get all his raw emotion through Akashi, to make him _understand._

Akashi froze. He was surprised by Kuroko's outburst, as a usually quiet person, this was his first time seeing this side of Kuroko. He was about to open his mouth and reply, but Kuroko didn't let him. He wasn't nearly finished.

Kuroko, unwavering, continued.

"You think everything is about winning? But it's not! Not in the least. When I go out there and play basketball, I want to enjoy it. _To have fun_. And if I lose, I'll just work harder. People, no, _players_ like me who go out there and put all their effort don't want to be humiliated the way you guys did to Meiko yesterday. How could you not respect their efforts, why did you have to go as far as embarrassing them?"

Kuroko was shaking from anger, he felt like he wanted to scream and cry at the same time. He was standing in front of Akashi who was still seated, clenching his fists.

Akashi calmly replied, "Is this what this is about? You are quitting because of yesterday's game? I knew your friend was playing in that game, Kuroko. But still. It doesn't mean we will go easy on them, it is perfectly normal for a team to be competitive against another. Although you may not believe this, but in competition, winning is a priority. Are you telling me that I should have let Meiko win, would your friend appreciate that?"

"No, he wouldn't. He would have wanted you to take the game seriously, but that doesn't change the fact that you guys humiliated them and crushed their wills."

Akashi sighed. "I still don't see why you have to quit the team."

"I have to_. I need to. _I can't play with you guys anymore."

"So you're just going to quit, after everything we've been through? _I discovered you_, Kuroko. Or did you forget that? Did you forget that it was me who helped you discover your power and helped you reach the first segment position? Do you not remember how I stayed by your side and helped you practice each day after school?"

"I do. And I'm extremely grateful to you. But... you've _changed_, Akashi."

"Me!? And what about you? You think I haven't noticed you change as well? You think only you are suffering?! Do you think I like being ignored by you, looking at me with those frightening eyes?"

Kuroko didn't know what to say. Did Kuroko change as well?

Maybe, he did, but it wasn't the same way Akashi changed.

"I...may have changed, but not as much as you did." Kuroko admitted.

"So you are actually going to quit the team? That's it. Are you really going to pretend nothing happened between us, and just...go?"

"It wasn't between us..."

"Do you still believe I'm not Akashi?" he asked, hurt.

Kuroko didn't want to see his tortured expression, he didn't need this from him. Kuroko is the one who was supposed to be in pain, he had no right to feel like that. _No right._

"If you are him, or not, I'm not going to change my mind. I will, however, ...keep this promise to you."

"What promise?" he replied, quietly.

"I promise to show you one day what it really means to play and enjoy basketball. _I promise. _I heard that you were going to Rakuzan, although I still don't know where I am going, I promise that someday I will show there is more to basketball than winning. And..."

Hesitating, Kuroko did something he never thought he would.

He grabbed both of Akashi's arms and pulled him down. Kuroko kissed him softly, a kiss full of promise and hope. Releasing him, Kuroko looked at Akashi's astonished face.

"And...I promise I will revert you back to normal. To the Akashi that I know, and..._loved. _Because no matter how much you changed_, I won't forget you_. "

Kuroko turning away, rushed out the gym, leaving Akashi behind.

He ran outside.

And kept running and running, the cold, night air, rushing past his ears.

Tears were strumming down his cheeks, but he kept running.

Memories began to resurface as he ran. He tried to push them back, but they played in his head like a recorder stuck on replay.

_"...show me your true strength tomorrow."_

He kept running.

_"You need to hold the ball like this" he motioned him to come closer to see "and then bend your knees and release."_

He ran, biting his lip. His breath became shallow, but he just ran and ran.

_"If your coming back to practice again tomorrow, I can help you if you want?" _

Kuroko ran until he legs finally gave in and he came crashing to the ground. He fell on his knees and he laid his forehead on the cold ground, shivering.

He wasn't going to forget Akashi, _the real Akashi. _He was going to do everything in his power to save him from himself. And when he does, he is going to thank him properly.

_I won't forget you._

Kuroko stood up, almost fell back down, but placed his hand as support and stood up.

_I won't forget you._

Walking, Kuroko looked up, feeling a rush of determination and contentment fill inside him.

_I won't forget you._

_ I will save you._

_You, Akashi, the boy I loved._

**Note1: **_I know! _Don't kill me, it was super sad! No flashbacks in this chapter!

**Note2: **As my first fanfiction, I can truly say I am proud of this story.

**Note3: **Thank you to those who reviewed, it meant a lot!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it! I am already making up ideas for my next akakuro fanfic, so follow if you want more! Thank You for reading! **


End file.
